The Chef Within
by GoldGuardian2418
Summary: This is how Martha and Rachel meet Humungousaur. Inspired by one of the Hiccup and Toothless Scenes from "How To Train Your Dragon" which belongs to Dreamworks and is a neat movie. Rated T for some action violence.


**Just a random idea I came up with after watching "How To Train Your Dragon". The cave in the rocks was inspired by one of the Hiccup and Toothless scenes form the movie.**

**Disclaimer: I only own Rachel, Stephanie, Bethany, and Eric. Martha belongs to newbienovelistRD, and the aliens and Ben 10 all belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action. Enjoy!**

* * *

**The Chef Within**

Rachel quickly ran through the forest with Martha not too far behind her as the two tried to get away from Stephanie and Bethany who were chasing them.

The girls paused to catch their breath. "Ugh, this is so annoying," said Rachel. "We need to get home for our dates."

"Yeah, our guys will worry if we don't show up," said Martha.

About a month back, Martha had met Eric, who was a nice boy and a nerd, like both Rachel and Martha. Rachel thought he was a nice guy too and the three were good friends. Then Eric asked Martha out and she was so thrilled and they had started dating.

Now, both girls quickly started running again when they heard the bullies coming closer. Rachel then spotted a small cave-like hole in some rocks nearby. "Quick! In there!" she said to Martha and they both quickly ran in, not noticing a heavy wooden door on either side until it was too late.

The doors slammed shut and the two heard laughter. "We got them!" said Stephanie.

"Oh yeah!" Said Bethany. "Their boys are now ours."

Rachel and Martha pounded on the door. "Hey!" shouted Rachel. "Let us out of here!"

"Not a chance, freak!" Stephanie cackled. "Wonder what your boyfriends will say when we tell them you ditched them for some other guys."

"No!" shouted Martha in horror.

"They'll never believe you!" Rachel shouted, although she was a little worried.

"Oh, they will when we show them the evidence!" Bethany said. "Your boyfriends are ours."

Laughing the two sisters left and Rachel and Martha pounded on the door to get free, but it wouldn't budge, no matter how hard they tried.

After a few minutes, they grew tired and sat down. Martha began to cry and Rachel hugged her. "Don't worry, Martha. If there's one thing our guys are, it's that they are too smart to believe those two fakers," she said.

"I hope you're right," Martha replied as she lowered her head into her arms and Rachel just hugged her again, worry and fear entering her mind as she prayed that Rook and Eric would see through the bullies' lies.

She then looked up and saw that they were in some clearing surrounded by rocks. It was truly a beautiful place with a small lake and no trees. Suddenly, she heard footsteps and turned to look behind her, only to gasp in shock.

Martha heard Rachel gasp and looked up, only to gasp herself and huddle back against some rocks as a huge shape came at them. Rachel quickly placed herself between this creature and her friend, somehow knowing that she and Martha didn't stand a fighting chance against this large being.

The creature then came out of the shadows to reveal himself. He was tall and tan-skinned and looked like a…

"DINOSAUR!" Martha screamed out in horror, her scream and Rachel's scream making the birds scatter as their combined screams echoed loudly.

* * *

Meanwhile, Eric had just listened to Bethany tell him about Martha seeing another guy and he didn't believe her. Quickly heading outside where no one was looking, he dialed a number on his phone.

Rook was at Grant Mansion when the phone rang and he answered it. "Hello?" he said.

"Rook? It's Eric."

Rook became alert at the urgency in the young man's voice. "What's wrong, Eric?" he asked.

"Bethany and Stephanie just told me about Martha and Rachel seeing some other guys, but I don't believe them," Eric said.

"I don't either," said Rook immediately. "Our girls would never do that."

Eric agreed. "Meet me at the edge of the forest. Something tells me the girls are there."

Rook agreed and told Snare-Oh and Chromastone the situation before heading out to meet up with Eric.

The reason Eric knew about the aliens was that his family moved in to one of the houses not far from Grant Mansion and during a storm one night, sought shelter there and met the aliens and Rachel and Martha had thankfully been there to explain things. Now, Eric was a good friend with the aliens and he loved Martha very much.

A moment after Eric had called Rook, he spotted the familiar alien coming towards him. "Hurry!" he said, just as another scream split the quiet air.

* * *

Rachel and Martha were curled up near the ground, hoping that if they didn't move, this monster would lose interest in them. But instead, he picked them both up, one in each hand, which sent the girls screaming again in both surprise and fear as he walked towards a pot that was boiling over a strong fire.

Rachel was now really scared as she realized that this monster was going to eat both her and Martha alive. She knew they had to escape and began to struggle, making the creature put both of them down. Scrambling to their feet, the girls ran, but the creature brought down one foot, making the Earth shake and the girls lost their balance. Catching them, the monster carried them back to the pot.

"NO!" Rachel screamed as she struggled. "LET US GO!"

Martha was now screaming loudly, but the monster didn't let them go. Instead, he held both of them in one of his hands and placed them on a wooden table and cuffed them in place. Now really frightened, the girls could only scream and try to get away.

Rachel now looked at the captor. "What do want from us?" she asked, hoping he'd tell them. Instead, he brought over something that looked like bowls and brought the pot over to sit on a large rock as he ladled some of the stew in the bowls.

At least, it looked like stew, but it was hard to tell.

Their captor then came over and loomed over Martha first. She trembled as he brought a spoon with the stew in it up to her mouth. She snapped her mouth shut and turned away in fear.

Rachel however was confused. This monster was feeding Martha? She was trying to wrap her mind around that bit of information when Martha suddenly giggled, snapping Rachel out of her thoughts as she saw the creature was now tickling Martha gently it seemed. When her mouth was open, the creature placed the spoonful of soup into her mouth, earning a surprised look from her as she was force to swallow the stew. Martha was surprised when she realized that the stew was actually pretty good.

She looked up at the creature who then held up the spoon again to her mouth after dipping it into a bowl filled with the stew. Martha was less hesitant this time and soon finished the soup.

"You like?" he asked, startling both girls. Their startled looks made him smile as he then brought another bowl of stew over to Rachel, who seemed wary, but opened her mouth to allow him to feed her. She felt a little silly, but she was also hungry.

The creature then set them free and they sat down on the rocks to regain their strength since they had tired themselves out. Two large, gentle arms picked them up and cradled them to a warm chest.

"Sorry I scared you two," he said. "I was just curious."

"It's okay," said Martha.

"We shouldn't have judged you so quickly," Rachel admitted.

The dinosaur smiled. "Considering what had happened, I don't blame you," he said. He then smiled. "My name is Humungousaur, from the planet Terradino."

Martha couldn't help the laugh that escaped her. "Humungousaur? Quite fitting," she said.

The dinosaur smirked and suddenly both girls found themselves trying to escape a tickle attack, but were helpless against their new friend.

* * *

Rook and Eric had just made it to near the rock wall and heard the laughter from the girls. Wondering what was going on, they cleared away the debris and opened the doors to a sight that made them pause and smile.

Both Rachel and Martha were sitting on a huge dinosaur creature and were tickling him, making him roar with laughter. "Hey, Martha! Who would've guessed that a dinosaur would be ticklish?" asked Rachel.

"I'd have to see it to believe it!" Martha answered as they tickled their new friend some more.

Rook and Eric then came closer just as the girls ended the tickle attack and Rachel spotted them. "Rook! Eric!" she said, quickly jumping down to the ground to hug Rook. Martha did the same with Eric. "We were so worried."

"Why?" asked Rook.

"Bethany and Stephanie," said Martha.

"We didn't believe any of that hogwash those two were saying, so we came out looking for you," said Eric. "And it looks like you've met a new friend."

Humungousaur greeted them all. "Since you're all here," he said. "Please, join me for lunch."

The two couples agreed and enjoyed the stew, marveling at how a huge alien could cook so well, and they enjoyed every moment of it.

* * *

**A Vaxasaurian being a cook? Who knew?**

**Please leave a review!**

**GoldGuardian2418**


End file.
